Mi ángel
by Ainnita
Summary: [One-shot/Ñoño/Convocatoria] "Eres mi ángel". Sólo tres palabras, capaces de acelerarle el pulso y hacer que sus manos temblaran. Todo el mundo se dio cuenta. Todos menos Jean, demasiado perdido en el océano que guardaba la intensa mirada azul de Armin.


**_One-shot que participa en la segunda convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0"_**

 _El dou en el que me he basado es de Aurum (geolu . tumblr . com). Sus dibujos me encantan y ya le seguía desde hacía tiempo, así que cuando vi el dou entre las traducciones de las páginas me apunté a la convocatoria sin dudarlo. En la nota de este cómic que subió Aurum a tumblr, decía que la idea le vino a partir del capítulo 50 más o menos, donde ocurren ciertas cosas que despiertan mi interés jujuju Quería continuar con su idea original, pero he intentado que no contenga spoilers (así que pueden leer tranquilos)_

 ** _Advertencia_** _: Dado que leer esta historia le ha provocado a mi amiga fuertes nauseas, me veo en la obligación de advertir que se abstengan de leerlo cerca de una ventana a más de tres pisos de altura y tengan un cubo al alcance. Puede ser un "poquito" empalagoso._

 _Por el contrario, si les gusta el glaseado, ¡disfruten! :3_

* * *

 **\- Mi ángel -**

.

Jean ya ni se acordaba de quién tuvo la brillante idea de celebrar una fiesta, sólo lo maldecía e insultaba en su mente imaginando miles de rostros posibles. Caminaba arrastrando los pies por las calles de Trost, con la vista clavada en el suelo empedrado y mascullando quejas que sólo escucharía el cuello de su camisa.

¿En serio? Habían transcurrido apenas dos semanas desde la última vez que estuvieron fuera de los muros, con todos los acontecimientos por los que se vieron obligados a ocultarse en una cabaña alejada de la civilización. El mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies, los titanes amenazaban con destruir el Muro Rose y poner fin a su existencia para siempre... ¡y ellos, la única esperanza de la humanidad, haciendo fiestas!

La idea surgió a raíz de una conversación en la que se dieron cuenta de que no habían tenido tiempo de celebrar sus cumpleaños. Sería como celebrar que aún estaban vivos. El problema fue que con la emoción acabaron planeando una fiesta por todo lo alto, con un gran banquete, adornos y música, aunque eso era lo de menos en comparación con lo que se les ocurrió después.

Sus compañeros habían decidido que, para hacer más "especial" la ocasión, se intercambiarían regalos. Escribieron sus nombres en papelitos y los metieron en un saco de patatas, otorgando al azar el poder de elegir el destinatario. Para colmo, cada uno tendría que adivinar quién le había hecho el regalo.

A Jean le parecía una estupidez, pero cuando desdobló el papel y vio escrito el nombre de Armin, sintió como si le cayera el techo encima.

Antes de su primera misión en territorio titán, Jean no tuvo muchas oportunidades de hablar detenidamente con Armin. Creía que tendría la cabeza llena de golondrinas como Eren, pero le sorprendió su forma de pensar, su capacidad para analizar las situaciones, su agilidad mental para tomar decisiones en los momentos más delicados. Fue a partir de entonces que ambos comenzaron a intercambiar ideas y opiniones, llegando a pasar bastante tiempo juntos.

En ocasiones, cuando tenían tiempo para relajarse y olvidar los problemas del mundo real, se sentaban bajo la copa de un árbol cercano a la cabaña a disfrutar del sol y la brisa del medio día. Hablaban de cualquier cosa que a ambos les pudiera interesar. A veces, Armin leía en voz alta y Jean le escuchaba atentamente, aunque siempre terminaba quedándose dormido cuando se acercaba el final.

Poco a poco formaron una buena amistad. Al menos así lo era hasta el día en que Jean cogió un resfriado de los que te obligan a permanecer en cama sin poder salir. Tenía fiebre alta y no dejaba de toser. Odiaba esa sensación; la de sentir el cuerpo ardiendo pero tiritar descontroladamente como si tuviera frío.

De repente sintió un gran alivio en la frente. Al abrir los ojos vio que Armin le estaba poniendo un paño húmedo, y una cansada sonrisa se asomó a la comisura de sus labios. Le habían permitido abandonar el entrenamiento para ir a cuidarle, algo de lo que Jean no pudo evitar aprovecharse para meterse con él. Armin no era el mejor en los entrenamientos y eso le hacía sentirse avergonzado. Le gustaba ver cómo los mofletes de Armin se inflaban al hacer un puchero.

—Puedo irme —se quejó el rubio hinchando sus mofletes al hacer un puchero.

Jean se rió y tosió a la vez. Le encantaba ver esos gestos en él. Sin embargo, su subconsciente quiso gastarle una broma pesada, o quizás fue por eso que la gente llama "karma". No supo por qué tomó a Armin de la mano y dijo:

—Por favor, no te vayas. Eres como… mi ángel guardián.

Lo peor fue que se quedó dormido nada más pronunciar esas palabras, antes incluso de ver la reacción de Armin.

Al día siguiente sólo se acordaba de eso. Se moría de la vergüenza, pero de alguna manera tenía que aclarar las cosas cuanto antes. Se acercó a Armin y le dio las gracias por cuidarle, añadiendo que no podía recordar nada de lo que dijo a causa de la fiebre. Al final, pareció que Armin no le dio mucha importancia, pero por alguna extraña razón eran incapaces de mantener contacto visual por más de diez segundos.

.

Hubiera sido tan fácil que le tocara Eren… se le ocurrían miles de regalos para mofarse de su "relación" con Levi. Pero no, tuvo que ser Armin. Por su culpa se vio a sí mismo ofuscado día y noche rechazando cada idea que acudía a sus pensamientos.

¿Libros? Armin leía sin parar, ¡a saber qué libro no había pasado ya por sus manos! A lo mejor un juego de estrategia… No, él era un estratega innato y se aburriría.

Lo intentó preguntándole qué elegiría en su caso, ocultando sus verdaderas razones, por supuesto. Pero sólo le daba las típicas respuestas como "algo útil" o "hecho a mano". La sugerencia de "algo hecho a mano" la desechó al instante porque las manualidades se le daban fatal, pero ¿algo útil?... ¿Sería Armin feliz si le regalaba champú?

— _¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil!_ —le gritaba su subconsciente.

Tanto pensar le ponía de los nervios, porque el asunto de la fiesta le seguía pareciendo una soberana estupidez, y jamás entendería las razones de Levi para permitir aquello. ¡Maldita sea, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse!

No obstante, una parte de él quería con todas sus fuerzas sorprender a Armin; que al abrir su regalo iluminara el salón entero con su sonrisa. Por ese motivo, en una de las visitas a la ciudad para comprar provisiones, se hallaba dando vueltas buscando desesperadamente algo capaz de arrancarle esa sonrisa.

No sabría explicar la razón de por qué deseaba su felicidad, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero eso quería y no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

—¡Cualquier cosa, joder, compra cualquier cosa! —se decía a sí mismo. Pero cuando se intentaba imaginar a Armin abriendo su regalo, ninguna de sus expresiones le parecía lo suficientemente radiante.

.

Entre maldiciones y bufidos de exasperación, llegó al centro de una plaza donde había un mercado. Los puestos de comida llamaron su atención por el olor dulzón de las tartas y el delicioso aroma de la carne… lo que comían todos los días no se podía llamar comida comparado con lo que había allí.

Estaba decidido a comprar una porción bastante grande de queso, sólo para darle envidia a Sasha y chantajearla a cambio de una puesta en ridículo, cuando ante él apareció lo que a sus ojos era el regalo perfecto.

Anduvo con torpeza sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo, esquivó los cuerpos que se interponían en su camino, ignorando las llamadas del dueño del puesto de quesos, que ya tenía listo su pedido.

Algo útil… ¿Qué había más útil que un jersey en pleno invierno? Recordó que Armin siempre tenía más frío que los demás. Incluso en verano podía tener las manos frías a pesar de estar muriendo de calor. Aunque lo que en realidad captó su atención fueron los colores y los dibujos formados por los hilos de lana. Ondas azules y pronunciadas que parecían extenderse hasta el infinito, fundiéndose con el fondo. Le recordaron a las leyendas que Armin contaba acerca del mundo exterior, donde existían maravillas tan inmensas como el océano.

Una leve risa escapó de sus labios al evocar aquellos momentos compartidos. A veces fingía distraerse con cualquier tontería para ver cómo Armin se molestaba por no escucharle… otras, le hablaba con tantísimo entusiasmo que acababa creyendo sus historias. Y es que, para qué engañarse, no sabía cómo refutar sus teorías cuando argumentaba que lo había leído en las antiguas enciclopedias de su abuelo.

Estaba seguro. El intenso azul del jersey combinaría a la perfección con los brillantes ojos de Armin, tan azules como el mar que describía.

Al menos así lo imaginaba Jean.

.

Estaba muy contento con su elección. Sin embargo, su emoción no tardó en disiparse cuando regresaron a la cabaña.

Después de descargar las provisiones, escondió su regalo ya envuelto entre los pliegues de su chaqueta y, con mucho sigilo, subió los peldaños de las escaleras. Lo escondería entre sus cosas hasta la noche de la fiesta.

Todo estaba vacío y en silencio. Por eso llamó su atención el darse cuenta de que Sasha y Mikasa estaban cuchicheando en la cocina. No quiso detenerse, pero una parte de su conversación llegó a sus oídos.

—Quiero tejerles algo a Eren y a Armin. Que sea sencillo, algo así como una bufanda —dijo Mikasa entre susurros.

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudo, pero debes darme comida.

—Eso espero… esas labores se me suelen resistir.

Sus palabras se perdieron cuando Jean alcanzó la segunda planta.

Quizás debió decirles que ya le había comprado un jersey a Armin, pero sintió un nudo en el estómago. Tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior mientras guardaba el paquete.

Sólo cuando logró esconder el regalo se permitió soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos con fuerza apoyando la cabeza contra la pared.

— _Agh_ , ¿quién me manda a mí participar en nada? Seguro que Mikasa logra hacerle algo perfecto, como todo lo que ella hace… Hay que ser muy tonto para creer que mi regalo le va a gustar más…

Suspiró mientras dejaba su espalda por la madera hasta acabar sentado en el suelo. Permaneció con la vista clavada en el techo y miles de pensamientos rondaron su mente durante unos minutos, que pudieron convertirse en horas si no fuera porque se le estaba congelando el trasero.

Arrastrando los pies alcanzó la cama, tirándose en ella como si hubiera sufrido un desmallo. Sólo quería acurrucarse entre las sábanas, intentando convencerse de que no sería su regalo el que haría feliz a Armin, sintiéndose estúpido porque no entendía por qué le daba tanta importancia.

De repente, una idea despertó en lo más recóndito de su cabeza. Siempre estuvo ahí, pero él la ignoró por completo desde el principio.

—Podría intentarlo —murmuró, meditando las posibilidades de conseguirlo y, finalmente, conquistar la sonrisa que tanto deseaba ver aquella noche.

• • • • • • • • • • • • •

Las paredes de la cabaña estaban impregnadas de una alegría colectiva casi enfermiza. Nadie se escapaba de esa atmósfera irreal. Nadie excepto Jean, que refunfuñaba por lo bajo en un rincón al mismo tiempo que observaba el bullicio que reinaba en el salón.

Hasta algunos oficiales se unieron. Hanji destacaba por sus gritos de borracha enloquecida, aunque en realidad no había probado ni una sola gota de alcohol. Pero el que verdaderamente llamaba la atención era Levi, con un traje negro bastante elegante y el rostro más relajado que de costumbre.

Eren no apartaba la mirada de él por más de cinco segundos, cuando Mikasa le hacía notar que se estaba distrayendo de lo que ella le decía.

— _¡Iluso! Se cree que nadie se da cuenta_ —rió mentalmente. Todos sabían acerca de la "admiración" de Eren hacia el capitán, Levi parecía ser el único que aún no estaba enterado.

No pudo evitar detenerse en Mikasa. Todavía recordaba el momento en que la vio por primera vez, con el cabello largo y la vista fija al frente. Su belleza le capturó nada más verla, pero con el paso de los años se dio cuenta de que no había sido más que eso.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, como el ataque a Trost y la transformación de Eren en titán. O el hecho de que acabara alistándose en la Legión de Reconocimiento.

En la mesa estaban Connie y Sasha, sentados uno junto al otro. A pesar de la distancia, Jean fue capaz de captar las miradas que compartían entre bocado y bocado. Todavía le costaba comprender el tipo de relación que tenían esos dos.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Definitivamente habían cambiado muchas cosas.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan apartado del resto?

Armin apareció pillándolo distraído y Jean pegó un salto en el sitio. Al momento reaccionó, limitándose a apartar la vista del que se sentaba a su lado. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no les veía tan contentos —dijo Armin tras un corto silencio. Parecía hablar para sí mismo en vez de iniciar una conversación—. La última vez creo que fue en una guerra de comida que iniciasteis tú y Eren.

Aquel recuerdo consiguió arrancarle una leve carcajada cargada de nostalgia. Armin tenía razón, cosas como sus infantiles enfrentamientos con Eren también se habían perdido con el tiempo.

—Dame tu opinión —dijo perdido en sus pensamientos—, ¿no te parece una tontería?

Armin le miró extrañado.

—¿El qué?

—¡Esto! Vale que quieran hacer una fiesta, pero ¿era necesario lo de los regalos y tanta comida? No sé, creo que hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

El silencio regresó a ellos, pero ninguno hizo nada para impedirlo. Jean sabía que Armin estaba sumergido en su propio mundo, buscando una respuesta. El calor que desprendía el pequeño cuerpo pegado a su costado le ponía muy nervioso, y como no entendía el por qué, se ponía más nervioso aún.

—Puede que tengas razón… Pero mira sus caras. Ahora mismo son felices, o sienten una brizna de felicidad en sus corazones, demasiado devastados por todo lo que ha pasado. Pienso que es importante ser consciente del mundo que te rodea, pero no puedes permitir que eso condicione tu vida… Sinceramente, prefiero contemplar esto.

Los labios de Armin se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando pronunció sus últimas palabras y la mente de Jean se paralizó durante ese fugaz instante, antes de ser interrumpidos por Sasha.

—¡Chicos, es hora de los regalos!

Jean frunció el ceño al escucharla, provocando que Armin soltara una risita divertida.

—Vamos, Jean —dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse—. Estoy impaciente por saber qué me han regalado.

.

El intercambio de regalos fue divertido. Todos sentados en círculo sobre una alfombra que colocaron en mitad del salón para no perder ningún detalle.

Hubo de todo, desde las chuletas que Eren le regaló a Sasha, a la que se le escaparon una lágrimas de la emoción, pasando por la mueca que se dibujó en los labios de Mikasa cuando se encontró con una bufanda nueva. Según Connie, la suya estaba andrajosa y necesitaba otra, lo que a ella no le sentó muy bien.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Armin. El chico se levantó para coger el regalo que llevaba su nombre escrito. Jean no pudo ponerse más tenso. Sentía las orejas arder, y supo que su cara estaría roja. Quería cubrirse y cerrar los ojos, pero tampoco quería perderse ni un solo gesto en el rostro de quien estaba abriendo su regalo.

Los ojos de Armin reflejaban la curiosidad contenida mientras deshacía la envoltura con cuidado, hasta que se encontraron con el jersey. Las manos de Armin recorrieron la suavidad de la tela y Jean se quiso morir ahí mismo cuando vio la nariz arrugada de su compañero.

Al parecer los colores eran un "poquito" llamativos para su gusto.

Los demás, que habían estado muy atentos, empezaron a reír sin hacer mucho esfuerzo por esconderlo.

Pero había algo más, algo que capturó la atención de Armin. Bajo el jersey había un sobre de papel beige con una nota escrita.

 _"Eres mi ángel"_

Sólo tres palabras, capaces de acelerarle el pulso y hacer que sus manos temblaran.

En ese instante descubrió que Jean realmente recordaba las palabras que había dicho aquel día, aunque lo hubiera negado al día siguiente. Todas las sensaciones que había sentido, se habían hecho a un lado y ahora volvían a despertar.

Cada vez más intrigado, lo abrió y su mirada cobró un color que ninguno de los presentes había visto antes.

Armin acarició con la yema de los dedos las líneas dibujadas sobre el papel que el sobre contenía. Un retrato en acuarela de él durmiendo bajo la copa de un árbol con un libro entre las manos. No estaba firmado, pero no necesitaba nada de eso para que los latidos de su corazón se desbocaran, al imaginarse a la persona que lo había dibujado observándole mientras dormía.

Con ojos vidriosos, se puso el jersey, comprobando que además de ser demasiado vistoso, también era demasiado grande. Pero eso no le importó.

—Muchas gracias —musitó con dificultad—, Jean.

Los rostros de sus compañeros se volvieron para mirar al recién nombrado.

Al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Armin, se quedó mudo, contemplando la radiante sonrisa que tantas veces había imaginado. Los ojos de Armin se despegaron del dibujo y sus miradas se encontraron.

Todo el mundo se dio cuenta. Hanji fue la primera en notarlo, seguida de Historia, Mikasa y el resto. Hasta Eren se dio cuenta, que solía ser el último en notar ese tipo de detalles.

Todos menos Jean, demasiado perdido en el océano que guardaba la intensa mirada azul de Armin.

El mundo quedó en segundo plano para ellos. Nada, ni siquiera la amenaza de los titanes, impediría que el sentimiento que comenzaba a surgir en sus corazones despertara.

* * *

 ** _Estúpida y sensual nota_** _: Estaban advertidos aquellos que no soportan tales cantidades de azúcar. Si se acercaron a la ventana o no tenían el cubo a mano, no me hago responsable. De acuerdo, sé que esto es demasiado ñoño, pero no pude evitarlo… lo hice con la idea de participar en la Jearmin Week de este año, pero por culpa de la universidad y los jodi**s exámenes, trabajos y más cosas, me quedé con las ganas. Ahora ustedes sufren las consecuencias._

 _Sé que el final es abierto (tanto como dejamos las piernas de Armin en el otro fic) "chiste personal a un lado"._

 _En realidad iban a ser varias historias juntas que siguieran una continuidad, con los temas que salieron en la Jearmin Week. Puedo continuarlo… aunque dudo que tenga mucho tiempo ahora._

 _Si alguien ha sido capaz de sobrevivir hasta aquí… espero que le haya gustado y le doy las gracias~_


End file.
